Death's Light
by kingdom nice
Summary: Kard thought he was just a normal kid, untill the Death Watchers want to kill him so everyone will not die. But Everyone needs to die at some point right?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Making a new fanfic, Death's Light

LINE

Prologue: Birth of Death's son

In a world between Heaven and Hell, Damion. The current Grim reaper, he had long raven hair, amber eyes and the grim reapers' robe. His wife, Jenx was nine months pregnant, she had dark blue hair, crimson eyes, and a dark red robe. "Don't worry honey! You're going to make it!" Damion told his wife. And then, with a scream. A baby was born, crying.  
"It's a boy." The doctor said. The boy had short raven hair, and had golden eyes. "What do you want to name him?" Jenx asked.

"I was thinking....Kard." Damion told her, which was Dark backwords.  
"Master, I have bad news for you." a dark dragon told him, he had black and gray fur, blond hair tied to a ponytail, dark eyes and black clothing. "What is it Ranshiin?" Damion asked, Jenx was worried about this.  
"It's the Death watchers, they want to kill you're son." he told them sadly.

The Death Watchers are a group of people who want to destroy the Grim reaper and give eternal life to everybody, but that would take away the Grim Reapers duties to bring people to either Heaven or Hell, Damion was worried about his son, Who's the future Grim Reaper. That got both Damion and Jenx thinking....

"We have to put him in Hiding in the Earth Realm. So the Death Watchers' wont find him." Damion told Ranshiin and his wife. That made Jenx Surprised "But what if somebody sees' you by bringing Kard to a house?" she asked, Damion thought of something and said "I'll use my invisibility so no one would see me." Jenx then thought about it and gave Kard to Damion.  
And then, with one last kiss, both Damion and Ranshiin left.

In a big city, called New York City. Damion was trying to find a hospital, or an orphanage. But it was raining and it was hard to find the hospital and orphanage. "Come on...Where is it?" he asked himself but the baby was now crying and he was probably running out of time, "Is there any problem sir?" a male voice asked, he turned around and saw two people.  
One was a man with short blond hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing rain clothing.  
The other one was a women with long raven hair, dark brown eyes and also wearing rain clothing. But how did they see him when he had his invisibility magic on?  
But he didn't know they saw him.  
"Don't worry, my side of the family has served the grim reapers for a long time." The women said, then looking at her husband. "Don't worry, I'll tell you later."  
"Please, take care of my son." Damion told the two people.

"I know, the death watchers again, don't worry. We'll look after him." she said. Damion then gave the baby to the husband and wife. "his name's Kard, and you need to rename him so the death watchers' won't recognize him." he told the two. Damion then dissapeared into a black portal and went back to his dimension.

When Damion ported back to his world, the hospital was in ruin.  
He was worried about Jenx. She needed him now, but when he got to her room. She was gone, until then. A hand grabbed him and he grabbed it wanting to know who it was.  
It was the doctor who helped get Jenx give birith to Kard. "What happened?!"  
"The....Death watchers' were here and took Jenx...." he told Damion.  
Damion then noticed something, it must be a trap set by the Death Watchers trying to kill him. But he needed a hiding place, but where?  
"That's it! New York in the Earth Realm!"  
He then got the doctor on the bed and healed him, so the doctor would help rebuild the Hospital and heal the other patients.

And then, he opened the portal again and went into hiding in New York, waiting for Thirteen years for his son to know the truth of the Grim Reaper.


	2. Thirteen years Later

Hey guys! Making Death's Light now

LINE

Chapter 1: Thirteen years later

It's Thirteen years since that Kard was born, but now he's called Kyle so the Death Watchers won't find him.  
He had red shirt, black coat, dark blue sweat pants and light green sneakers.  
Alexander, his foster father and foster mother, Alyssa both had him for Thirteen years, but never told him about his past until he turns Thirteen.  
Right now. He's at the Balto statue at the park. When Alex and Alyssa both brought him there when he was five years old, that was when the dog became his role model, never giving up on what he was doing.  
But since that Balto was dead all's Kard just did was look at his Tarot Cards.

Unlike most kids who hang out and stuff, Kard mostly used his Tarot cards since he was twelve when he went to some strange store, and a weird old man told him about his future that he will have to battle some organization, which didn't help at all.  
But what he didn't know that it was his real father, Damion in disguise. Telling him that he would destroy the Death Watchers in the near future.  
But since he's in New York. It's like he's in a giant jail cell. Just like a Prisoner who had given up on escaping his Prison cell.

"HELLO KYLE!!!!" yelled a loud voice coming from behind. It was one of his two friends, Tori Wend. He had a red shirt with the japanese word 'Kaze', light blue vest, yellow jeans, white and black shoes, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Kard thought that Tori was an annoying but good friend, and they always had good times despite that Kard was a bit quite and a bit of a loner sometimes, and Tori was always hyper and WAY too friendly. "Why do you always have to be behind me?" Kard asked, Tori always hid behind him because he says the wrong things at the right or wrong time. "I'm not, I just love hiding behind you since your my friend and all." he said happily, he also saw the Balto statue, "You always did love going here, doesn't it get boring at the time?" Tori asked. "No...And I don't plan on doing it." Kard told him.

"Guys there you are!" a female voice called out, it was Kari Mason, she had a cherry red tee shirt, white pants, pink sandles, long strawberry pink hair and green eyes. "I've been looking for you two." she told them, "Hey Kari." Tori said, Kari, Tori and Kard were friends since they were eight years old. And when they turned twelve, Kard had this feeling for Kari, "Don't you remember where we're going?" she asked, that was when both Kard and Tori had forgotton, "We were suppose to go to McDonalds weren't we?" both Kard and Tori aksed, they both were scared of Kari's anger. But she didn't use that this time.  
"The two of you have better remember next time." she said gently.

At the entrence of McDonalds. Kard, Kari and Tori were wondering what to get.  
"I'll get the usual. A cheeseburger." Tori told the others.  
"I'll have the salad." Kari said.  
"I'll just have the Angus burger." Kard told them.  
When they got inside, Kari and Tory got their lunch's. But as Kard was about to order. The person who was at the counter said "Pedo Pedo!" and then tried to attack him, but Kard blocked it with a janitor's mop, but the man then tried knock Kard over with his legs but Kard used the mop and knocked the man unconcous.  
"Kyle! That was AWSOME!" Tori told him, he was overly exited as before. "Thanks, but I just want to know why he attacked me while saying 'Pedo Pedo'?" Kard said, just as the police had arrested the person who attacked Kard.  
"Come on Kyle you don't want to miss you're Thirteeth birthday!"

When Kard and his two friends were walking home, he kept thinking of the new Barbarians book 'the blackest time' he was going to get for his 13th birthday, but he couldn't feel that something else was also being with him, and that was the secret when he turns Thirteen.  
"Hey mom, dad. We're home!" Kard told them, "Hey Kyle who's that?" Kari asked,  
When Kard looked in front of him, Alex and Alyssa were with a man with a man in a black robe, long raven hair and amber eyes. "Who are you?" Kard asked, but the man smiled gently and said, "Your step parents actually kept the secret for thirteen years...I'm Impressed," Kard was confused, but also wanted some answers. "I'll tell you who you really are Kyle...Your real name is Kard, you are my son. The future Grim Reaper." Kard was a bit nervous. "I'm the Future Grim Reaper?" he asked, Damion nodded. "Let me tell you a story...Thirteen years ago, when you were born, the Death Watchers wanted you dead, so everyone would live forever..." Damion told them, "Wait! Mr. Damion...isn't everybody afraid of dying?" Tori asked.  
"Of course Tori...But sometimes they're not, because...they would go into a new life." "F...Father, there was this guy who attacked me and kept on saying 'Pedo Pedo!' at me, is that one of the Death watchers'?" Kard asked, Damion nodded. "And there are diffrent worlds that the Death Watchers gave the people of the dark Eternal life...Until you kill them." he told them..."Wait! Other worlds?" Kard said, Damion nodded again. And then, with a snap of the finger. Damion, Kard and the others were at Central park in front of the balto statue at night. "Now Kard, Call upon a creature from either Heaven or Hell." Damion said...  
Kard was abit unsure but called out. "I Kard! Future Grim reaper! Call upon a creature from Heaven or Hell. Come forth!" he yelled and in front of Kard, came upon Fire, and it became a hellhound....And it was acting like a puppy and jumped onto Kard playfully. "That's your partner, a Hellhound." Damion said, then when Kard's Hellhound appeared, out came a cloak that came from the darkness, Kard's Grim Reaper cloak and Scythe, and then the scythe sprung up opened a portal and it transformed into a floating motorbike. Kard got on the Driver's seat and the Hellhound went in the passenger's seat. And then went to the world that he was going into.

**World name: Nome**(Show's a blizzard and then a howl came and revield the name)

Two shooting stars were falling down to the current world, but it wasn't any shooting stars...It was Kard and his hellhound partner. Both him and the hellhound fell down into the snow. And when they got out of the snow, Kard was a Wolf-dog with black and white fur and also the Hellhound, "Well where are we?" Kard asked himself. They were in front of a pertty much a small town. A lot of dog barks were being noisy and closer. When they both turned around, a dog sled. Being led by a Siberian Husky. That was the time Kard and the Hellhound had to run from them, after a while. A lot if people were wondering why Kard and the Hellhound were in front of the current dog-sled, but Kard noticed a red winter hat flying in the wind, and then another dog with gray and light gray fur tried to get the hat while trying to avoid the husky's sharp teeth.

But of course, he was successful of getting the hat and ran, while Kard and his hellhound friend had to jump from people's heads to get to the rooftops, then going into an ally.  
"Hey, Hachiko. Are you alright?" Kard asked his hellhound friend. Hachiko petty much nodded. He needed to get used to his new name, then the same wolf dog from before came into the same ally and a goose "Oh Dank goodness, are you alright?!" the goose asked in a russian accent asking the dog if he was alright, "Yes Boris I'm alright..." the wolf dog said and went to go somewhere...  
"Hey Bolard!" Said the dog that chased Kard, Hachiko and the wolf-dog before, "Oh please don't turn around..." Boris told his wolf-dog friend. But the Wolf-dog was angered by the huskey's remark,  
"The name's Balto!" "He turned around." Was that right? In Kard's ear, he heard the name Balto!


End file.
